The Beach Party
by Javelin 693
Summary: Inspired by the OVA of season 2, Ayumu and Alice are going to the beach to have some cool time in the summer. But they will eventually find out that the beach party will not just be out of ordinary this time.


**This idea came to me when I watched the season 2 OVA, which was the beach scene. Some fanservice on that one. And some gags.**

 **And so, I decided to make this oneshot.** **This is taken from my now deleted series that even I find it cringy for me to read it myself. And because now I know how to write a story, I shall improve the beach scene with some added improved storytelling, references and foreshadowing.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **[In The Violet Mansion]**

In the sunny afternoon, a noise coming from the living room filled the scenery as the sun shines on the estate. There was Ayumu, wearing her white shirt underneath her blue sleeveless dress and Alice in her blue, puffy sleeved dress are watching a gameshow while enjoying a glass of iced lemonade. They were the only people to be in the apartment as everyone else went somewhere. The gameshow was about a man in his exact age as a teenager was doing some parkour moves to avoid and pass some obstacle.

 _"*Oh! Takuya is heading to the left in the corridor. Big mistake for him! He is... OOOOOHHH! He avoided the water trap that quick!?! Lucky him!!!*"_

"Wow. He almost fell for it." Ayumu said.

"Or is it he was paid to do so otherwise?" Alice said.

Ayumu sweatdropped.

"What makes you think of that?" She said.

"He didn't react at that point. So it is possible he was told about it in order to entertain the crowd." The little girl answered the twin tailed girl's question.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

Ayumu looks sheepish after hearing that.

"I didn't know that."

"Anyways, let's watch it anyway, seeing that it is enjoyable to say the least." Alice suggested. Ayumu however, is unsure of that.

"Um..." She said, sounding unsure if she insisted of keep watching this show, knowing that she doesn't want to end up as an idiot believing everything what the television showed her. Then she suggested, "Maybe we should watch something else, Alice-chan?"

The little girl then turned her attention to the twin tailed girl.

"If you want." She replied.

"Okay. Let's see." Ayumu said as she picked up the remote. She was scrolling through the channels. From some korean drama show to entertainment broadcast. Not even one of them are a little interesting to them. But then they came across a channel that got Ayumu interested. It was a commercial of a new snack that a certain company introduced. That made the little girl stared at her.

"Are you sure you won't gain weight from eating those?" She asked. Then Ayumu snapped out to reality and blushed from those.

"It's not that I always eat whenever or wherever I go." Ayumu protested.

Alice stared, thinking about the last time she went to her room. When Alice wanted to call her for dinner the moment she arrived at the door of Ayumu's room, she opened it and she didn't expect this, but when she caught sight of Ayumu, still in her towel, she was holding meat buns that was halfly eaten. That made Ayumu faked a laugh.

"Okay. Maybe I do." Ayumu said, rubbing the back of her head. Then she started to scroll from channel to channel. Then, they stopped at a news channel about the theives in Las Vegas escaped from a maximum security.

 _"*Now for international news. Last night, in Las Vegas, the theives that were caught in Las Vegas escaped in the Las Vegas Maximum Security Prison. They were wanted across the United States for car smuggling, illegal drug processing, and bank heists. These are the members of the theives.*"_ Then, pictures of the theives showed up, albeit masked. Ayumu recognized the leader which made her remember she did get held at gunpoint. (1)

"I hope they can get to them." Ayumu hoped on to it.

 _"The citizens of the United States are advised to look out for these thugs. In the meantime, the FBI, CIA and the local police force are on a high alert for these individuals_.The news reporter said.

"There's no way they can get away from that." Ayumu said, fearing that if the police force was sloppy enough, those thieves can slip under their noses and based on her experiences in action movies, those thieves are possibly looking for revenge on her and her friends.

"It seems based on the news reporter said, I think that anyone pisses them off might have zero percent chance to survive their onslaught." Alice said.

"Oh please. The police can't be that sloppy. They can do their job properly." Ayumu said with confidence that the police will do whatever it takes.

"Are you sure about that? Not all people puts their life on the line." Alice said, correctifying the twin-tailed girl, which made her point. Ayumu had a thought about it. Not all police forces would do their jobs properly. They may be law enforcers, but everyone makes mistake.

Just like Ayumu made a mistake about chasing down a truck full of delicious sweet potatoes the last time. Anyways, Ayumu then looked back at the blonde little girl.

"Let's hope they do their job right." Ayumu prayed, before standing up. "Because I'm not sure if they do plan on chasing after a certain... someone." She then added, fiddling her fingers.

"But if they do chase after a certain someone,..." Alice added, before she looked at Ayumu. "... let's hope God have mercy on their soul when they die."

Ayumu sweatdropped, her mouth gaped open before she turns white.

'I hope they don't chase after us after this. And I hope that they...' Then, Ayumu thought of something. 'Wait. They don't know where we live, do they? And, they're just your everyday thieves, right? There's no way they're stupid enough to seek payback on us. We have Hayate-kun to protect us.' She thought, starting to feel relieved about her assumption. She does have a point. Even if the thieves seek vengeance on them, it is impossible for them to outrun or take on Hayate Ayasaki, since there are a few things that the thieves aren't prepared for; He can ride a bicycle and exceed more than 240mph, succesfully outrunning a McLaren P1. He can dual wield or single handedly wield an MG3. He can also defeat even the biggest and strongest enemies in one hit. But most of all, even if he took every injuries or gets shot 4 times from a .44 Magnum, he can walk it off as if he is okay from the most deadliest weapon on earth. So there's no need to worry.

 _"In the meantime, on New York, Ruka Suirenji, released her latest album with a cooperation of Sony, worldwide. Fans of Ruka Suirenji, don't miss out this chance to own her song. Stay with us after the break of a new racer known as F-8 appearing to replace Zephyr as the top racer in Redview County."_

"Good grief. This news about the ones in Redview County never stops." Alice said as she heard about this news over and over again.

"Yeah." Ayumu agreed, before she tuned in on another broadcast, which is a drama set place in an airport. A male walking away from the female as he carried a luggage. Then she chased after him and grabbed his arms.

 _"Kabuto! I want to tell you something!"_ The female said, holding his arms as he stood with his back turned. He then looked at her face.

"I wanted to tell you that..." She said, hesitated of what she is about to say. But then, she fought the feeling that suppressed her words.

"I-I... I lo-" Then, the tv turned off, along with the fan that was cooling them down.

Ayumu facepalmed. Off the side, Alice sighed.

"Blackout again. We really need to make a complaint about this." Alice said, as she stood up. "Come on. Let us go where we can cool ourselves down."

"Yeah. It's a good idea that we go somewhere since this punchline about a drama show was about to say something romantic but then cut off from a reason why the author cut off that word from a famous drama series is so overused that because he tried to make it funny but failed miserably." Ayumu said faster of her speechrate, which made Alice sweatdropped.

"What are you referring the punchline to?" Alice said, puzzled.

"Nevermind that. You said we need to go where we need to cool ourselves down. But where?" Ayumu asked.

"How about the beach?" Then, another female voice said. They turned into the source to see that Chiharu and Nagi, both in their summer dress.

"We're going to the beach after we heard about the entire city is in a blackout. Wanna come?" Chiharu offered.

"The entire city?" Ayumu said.

Chiharu nodded.

"Unless of course, if you decided to stay here and become a roasted hamster, hamster." Nagi said.

"Nagi-chaaan..." Ayumu said, an angry vein bulged on her cheeks.

"Splendid." Alice said, agreeing that suggestion and joining the group as well. She then turned to Ayumu. "Ayumu-san?"

Ayumu thought about it. She then nodded.

"Yeah. It's a little hot around here anyway." She said, walking towards the group. "What about Hina-san and the others?"

"We invited everyone." Nagi said. "Even my butler is joining in as well. But..." She then turned around to Ayumu. "Don't even think about trying to seduce my Hayate. Got that?"

Ayumu smirked, before giggling mischiveously.

"Sure. But it's not like that he'll be interested about a flat stuff. And by flat, I mean..." Ayumu then glared at Nagi's chest. Nagi followed her gaze, tracing them to her flat chest. Nagi's face turns red, before she flustered, crossing her arms on her childish flat chest.

"Idiot!" Nagi yelled, teary eyed. "Why are you staring at my breasts!?!"

"Don't you mean your little girl chest? No offense to Alice-chan." Ayumu said, saying that she only intend to insult Nagi.

"I'll have you know, someday, I'll have a nice body like Chiharu." Nagi declared, pointing her finger to Chiharu, which made her friend stared at her. Nagi notice her stare and turned towards Chiharu. "Why are you staring me like that?!"

"Oh nothing." Chiharu said. Alice cleared her throat, which attracted their attention to herself.

"As much as it is fun chatting, how about we save the chatter when we get to the beach?" Alice declared, her arms tied to her back.

"Yeah. Okay." Nagi said.

"No time to waste now." Ayumu said, before she excuse herself and Alice then followed behind the dark-blue haired teen.

'I doubt Nagi will have a nice body. But I feel bad for Hina. She turns 16 and she still has a flat chest.' Chiharu thought. Then a bubble of Hinagiku, with an angry vein along with her awkward smile popped out.

 **[Meanwhile, at a Public Beach]**

There are a lot of people in the beach, mainly in their beachwear. They mostly are having fun while some are sunbathing. Nagi, along with Chiharu arrived at the beach. So do Alice, wearing her orange swimsuit and Ayumu, wearing her bikini. They take a good look of the surroundings, and so many people are gathering in the beach. Then they saw the butler of Nagi's, just in his black swim trunks, along with Sakuya, Hinagiku, Kayura, Maria and the Student Council Trio in their bikinis.

"There they are." Nagi then pointed out, before the group continued on to the spot. They walked around in the area, passing by people from people, until they came across two african-american tourists that were passing by. One of the tourists noticed the group.

"(Oh hello, girls. Havin' fun I see?)" The african-american officer said, in his white summer shirt and sweat pants.

"(You again. Nice to see you, uhh...)" Ayumu said, in broken english, scratching her back head that she didn't know his name.

"(Jackson. Jackson Curtis.)" The officer lended his hand to her. Ayumu then grabbed his hand and the both of them shaked hands. "(Nice to meet you, miss.)"

"Hey Hamster. You know him?" Nagi asked, puzzled as she is unsure of the man.

"Yes. He is the policeman that got his face smacked by Izumi, Miki and Risa the last time we're in Las Vegas. He almost got them arrested but I saved them." Ayumu answered to the Sanzenin girl.

Nagi sweatdropped. "What kind of trouble those three idiots had done, anyway?"

"(So, anyway? What brings you here?)" Ayumu asked Jackson.

"(Just relaxin' and stuff. Plus, I'm on vacation after that Redview County stuff. You heard 'bout that, right?)"

"(Oh. That one. The one that...)"

"Oy! Nagi!" A kansai voice called out. They turned in the source to see Sakuya, in her orange bikini with a green cloth tied around her hips waving to them.

"Well. We should go." Nagi declared, before approaching to Jackson. "(Nice to meet you.)" She then handed her hand. Jackson did the same. They both shaked hands before their handshake broke apart.

"(Looks like you girls are havin' fun. Say, you girls are a friend of a purple haired girl of them?)" Jackson said, pointing at the trio who were busy building a sandcastle.

"(No. We don't even know those idiots.)" Nagi answered.

Ayumu sweatdropped.

"(Really? Cause that girl's with that other girl that called you.)"

"(Maybe.)" Nagi said sarcastically.

"(Well, you girls need to keep an eye out for them. Don't want them to cause trouble.)" The officer in vacation said, before they parted ways. "(Bye now. And have fun.)"

"(Bye!)" The girls said, waving to them as the two tourists are still finding a spot where they need to set in. The group then headed to the other group that was waiting for them.

"Glad you could make it, girls." Hinagiku said, while she is sunbathing.

"Finally. You girls should've been be here by like, 6 minutes ago." Sakuya said.

"Welcome back, ojou-sama." Hayate said, bowing to his master.

"Well. What are we waiting for?" Chiharu said, as she is looking around.

"Oh yeah. What's a beach party without some beverages?" Sakuya said, as she pulled out a box filled with iced tin can of drinks.

"Oh!" Kayura said, her eyes twinkling, excited about the beverages prepared in front of them.

The group then grabbed each of their drinks and began drinking their beverages. They do such fun activities such as volleyball or they are just relaxing in the summer. Hayate is on standby along with Nagi in case she needs anything as she is laying under the umbrella on her rest chair while playing Call Of Duty in her PSP. Chiharu and Hinagiku are playing volleyball while Kayura, Sakuya, Ayumu and the trio are spectating. Hayate saw the two girls having fun playing volleyball while he sees Nagi still playing the game and laying down like a couch potato.

Hayate sighed. Then, Maria approached behind him.

"Hayate-kun. I'll look after Nagi. Go on ahead and have fun." Maria offered. Hayate had a thought, but however, as he was about to think of something...

"Go on ahead, Hayate. Maria's here with me." Nagi said, which his butler complied.

As he approached the volleyball match, Hinagiku made a slam on the ball, which Chiharu didn't react in time. And thus, the beach ball landed to Chiharu's side.

The girls made an applause of victory, cheering for Hinagiku. Hayate clapped.

"Impressive takedown, Hinagiku-san." Hayate cheered.

"Thank you, Hayate-kun." She thanked him, before she left the field.

"Hina-san. That was a nice finishing move you did there." Ayumu complimented her moves.

"Thanks, Ayumu. Maybe it's your turn to play ball with Chiharu." Hinagiku said.

"Yes. It's good to have to build up your stamina Ayumu." Alice suggested. "It's been a while since you told me a story about you chase after a sweet potato tru-" Then, her mouth was suppressed by Ayumu, creating a muffled voice of Alice.

"Alice-chan!" She exclaimed, flustered. On to the back, Hinagiku sweatdropped, reminded the last time she got lost after chasing a truck load of sweet potatoes since they last met. (2)

"Okay. Anyways, let's play ball." Hinagiku said, before she winked at Ayumu, which made Miki shivered uncontrolably, thinking that Ayumu caught her most important person that she loved to the pinkette's attention. Then Risa tried to calm her down, which it worked.

Ayumu is in the middle of the field with her rival of the match, Chiharu. Hayate will be the announcer.

"Ready, Chiharu-san?" He said to Chiharu, which she nodded.

"Tell me when you're ready, Nishizawa-san?" Hayate said to Ayumu.

"I'm ready." She said, nodding to begin the rivalry match.

"(Match start!)" Hayate announced in english before he threw the beach ball to Chiharu, which she reacted quickly and hit the ball with an amount of force that sends the ball in mid air.

"Oh!" Ayumu squealed, seeing the ball heading towards her, she tried to hit it by jumping towards the ball and then take a swing, only to miss and hit her face instead, which made her lost her balance and fell to the sandy surface.

The girls and the butler on vacation sweatdropped.

Ayumu then got and sitted up, looking around her surroundings.

"I... don't know what to say next about that one." Hinagiku said.

"Ni-Nishizawa-san..." Hayate said, tilted his head, his eyes closed.

"Well, I think I should practice that move Hina-san did later. But anyways, can we go for a swim everyone? It's kinda bit hot around here?" Ayumu suggested, which everyone agreed.

"Why not? It's not like it's getting colder anyway." Chiharu agreed.

"Yeah! Let's get this beach party going!" Then, another female voice popped out. They turned around to see Yukiji Katsura, Hinagiku's older sister in her bikini along with Shiori Makimura, her co-worker and the in-disguise nun, Sonia Shaflnarz in her nun uniform.

"Katsura-sensei?" Hayate said. "What are you doing here, and why do you bring Sister here?"

"Why you ask?" Sonia said. "It was a litle bit hot in the city so I came here to relax."

"Then why don't you wear a swimsuit if you plan to go here?" Hayate asked again.

"Oh. I wouldn't want to show my beautiful body to an indebted yet perverted butler that asked me why I don't wear a swim suit." Sonia said, which made Hayate sweatdropped, redfaced as well.

"Well, she has a point." Chiharu said, agreeing of what the nun just said.

"I am NOT a pervert!" Hayate exclaimed to Chiharu, protesting that the butler is not a pervert.

"Oh yeah? Then what's with the last time we're on the beach that you peeked in other girls while they're changing?" Nagi said, behind her butler, which made Hayate to turn around in shock.

"Bu-but it was an accident, ojou-sama! I swear!" Hayate said, teary eyed.

"Maybe you should've knock first before entering." Hinagiku said darkly. "Do you seriously think knocking was hard for you?"

"And also," Chiharu continued. "Do you really think we can let that mistake of yours slip off without any consequences? You did see me changing after all."

"And don't forget, you never closed your eyes of yours when I was naked." Nagi said.

"Not to mention, you always seen naked girls no matter where you go, just like when you take a hot bath with Ruka-chan." Risa said.

Hayate ducked down in fear, shivering on the ground. Crying as he was bombared by insults from his mistakes in the past.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm really really sorry!" He apologized to the girls while begging, arms raised, as he bowed up and down.

Alice and Ayumu sweatdropped.

"Good grief. What kind of world he was born into?" Alice said.

"Well, let's take a walk around the beach shall we?" Ayumu suggested.

"Yeah. Let's go." Alice said, before the two departed, leaving the bombared Hayate to be more bombared by lectures of his clumsiness.

Meanwhile, Jackson and his friend looked at the distance, pitied to Hayate and they understand how it feels to make a mistake one time too many. The two shaked their heads.

Back at the two girls, they are on a walk together at the beach. They are sightseeing around the area as they looked around. From people relaxing under the hot sun to people building sandcastles, playing volleyball and smash the watermelon.

"This is a nice viewpoint I must say." Alice said as she praised the majestic sight.

"Yes. Especially when there's a giant squid that... is sitting on a rock..." Ayumu said with a sweatdrop as she really did see a giant squid sitting and sunbathing on a rock.

The two girls stared.

"I guess even sea creatures decided to sunbathe." Alice said.

"Yeah. I guess..." Then, they continued their own business as they walked around the sandy surface.

"Hey, Ayumu." Alice asked.

"Yes, Alice-chan?" Ayumu said as she turned her attention to the little girl.

"About Hayate." She said, which made Ayumu a little surprised. "How do you first in love with him? And why?"

Ayumu was silent. Thinking about the time when he first met Hayate and why he loved him.

"Well, it's a long story. But I'll make it simple." Ayumu answered.

"Go on ahead." Alice said, insisting her to continue.

"It was when I cycle back to home. I was enjoying the sceney in japan, when suddenly I came across a downhill. I tried to slow down but my brakes have broke. I thought it was the end of me. I thought I was going to die." She laid down the background to the little blonde girl, which made Alice a little bit scared.

"Then, did he come to rescue you back then?" Alice said, sounding a little terrified.

Ayumu then stopped on her tracks, looking up at the sky as she remember the first time he saw his face.

"It was then Hayate-kun showed up. He... he saved me from the fall. And since then, I started to think about him. And why I loved him."

Ayumu then looked back to the blonde, smiling.

"It's because that he... he was a kind person. I felt like this because, he was kind and sweet."

Alice stared, before she smiled.

"That's why I love him. And I thought maybe, just maybe, I could pay him back by doing the same kind thing to him." Ayumu said.

"I'm sure that's why most girls would fall for him." Alice said.

"Right?"

"Despite he is born as an unlucky, lowlife, seedy faced boy with over 40 years of debt to be paid back and he should do something of his girly face of his." Alice said, still smiling.

"Oy, oy. You shouldn't say that at a comforting moment like this." Ayumu said, slightly growled voice, her eyes shadowed with a sweatdrop.

"Well, anyway, if you're done sightseeing, let's go back to the group." Alice suggested.

"Yeah. I know we just started to walk around here. But it's better we just go back and go on the beachwalk along with the rest of them." Ayumu said, agreed of the blonde girl suggested, before they go back where they came from.

Back at the group...

The groups are playing in the sea water, splashing the waters at eachother. Sakuya, having her cloth that was tied to her hips was removed, giggled as she flailed her arms to Chiharu and Hinagiku, rendering their bodies and their bikini soaked in salt water just as like Sakuya's. The other two girls giggled and fought back.

"Gotcha~" Sakuya giggled cheerfully as she played in the seawater along with the two.

"No you don't~!" Hinagiku giggled as she was playing along as well.

Meanwhile, to the trio, which was behind the two girls, they also played splasing the seawater towards eachother. Their bikini's are also soaked in seawater.

"Nyahahah~" Izumi giggled as the trio played each other.

"You're done for~" Risa said cheerfully as she was flailing her arms to Izumi with a spray of seawater. Although Miki was floating in an inflatable rubber ducky.

"Come on, Hayate-han! Join us." Sakuya called to the blue-haired boy, telling him to join them in for the fun.

Hayate was still sitting in the corner, his back turned, radiating a dark guilt aura around himself, feeling guilty of all the clumsiness that were reminded to him by the girls.

Sakuya, Chiharu and Hinagiku sweatdropped.

"I think we broke him way too deep." Hinagiku said, still sweatdropping.

"Yeah." Chiharu said, also sweatdropping.

"Oy! Hayate!" Sakuya called in to the butler. "Don't sit there like a rock! Come on in. The water's here is cool."

Hayate was still ignoring her words.

"Gosh." Sakuya sighed, before she walked onshore towards the butler. Seawater dripped from her well developed body. Water droplets ran down across her sexy body as she walked to the indebted butler. As she gets closer to the boy, she heard his whispers of depression.

 _"I wish I wasn't born, I should kill myself. I wish I wasn't born, I should kill myself. I wish I wasn't born, I should kill myself. I wish I wasn't born, I should kill myself."_ Hayate whispered to himself while gripping his head hardly and swinging back and forth, which cause Sakuya to freeze where she stood in terror.

'Man. Talk about a mental breakdown.' Sakuya said, as she felt sorry for Hayate to feel guilty of what he did.

"Um. Butler-han?" Sakuya said, reaching her arms to his shoulder, which cause the butler to flinch in terror, yelling and crossed his arms across his body.

"WAAAH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I WAS BORN AS AN IDIOT! I PROMISE I'LL MAKE UP MY MISTAKES! **_JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!_** " Hayate yelled, having the worst mental breakdown as he is crying in terror and shivering.

Sakuya sweatdropped, with a pitiful aura radiating on her head. Hayate was also sniffing, before he snapped to reality.

"Oh. It's... it's you, Sakuya-san." Hayate said as he stood up.

"Are you... uh, okay?" Sakuya asked, unsure of his state.

"Yes. I'm fine." He said, cheerfully. However, he was twitching a little.

Sakuya sighed, before she puts her palm of her hand on the butler's shoulder.

"Look. You can't let this stop you from having a great time." She said. "It's like a wise man in my favourite book says;"

Hayate then paid attention of what Sakuya is about to say.

"Experience and appreciate all those around you, before those moments turn into memories. So, come on, don't ya think that you worried too much?"

Hayate had a thought about what she said. She really do have a point. Not everything lasts forever, so he really need to appreciate the things that happened before him.

"Okay. I'll do that." Hayate said before Sakuya let's off her grip, freeing the butler as he is cheerfully gone running to the open waters. Then, the two girls that went for a walk appeared, back from a nice stroll.

"Hayate-kun seems to be more cheerful than usual." Ayumu said, as she saw the butler was acting more cheerful than she saw him.

"He was having a mental breakdown and I solve his problem." Sakuya said, which made the two girls sweatdropped.

"Everyone! I'm joining in~" Hayate said cheerfully as they saw him was rushing towards the sea.

"Oh. And by the way, did the two of ya notice there's a big squid on a rock over there?" Sakuya said, pointing at where the two were went, which they nodded.

Then, Sakuya just realised of something, something that she just forgot.

"HAYATE-HAN! DON'T GO TO THE WATERS!" Sakuya yelled, but the butler didn't comply as he was too hapily ran to the open sea.

Meanwhile, back to the giant squid. It was looking at the surroundings before it looked at the time on the giant screen. It showed that tha time is 2:33 p.m. Realizing it was late for something, it went to a jumping stance, before it really did jump, sending itself 700 meter in the air. The crowds, onlookers and the groups were in awe. Except for Sakuya.

Because as soon as the squid dived into the open waters, it ended with a big splash, creating a gigantic wave about 75 meters in height, heading towards the shore. But of course, the height died down a little. Just enough to splash the shore with enough force to knock off a small object.

The girls on the shore are safe from the splash. But not for Hayate and the girls. In fact, not only they are wet, the girls have their tops undone and knocked off, rendering them topless.

Hayate was in for it now as he didn't close his eyes. The girls on the shore thought the worse when seeing this situation.

'Oh boy.' The three girls said.

The girls in the water saw no one but Hayate to look upon them, while topless. The butler turned around to look at Sakuya, Alice and Ayumu, seeing their faces that says 'You're done for.'

Then, Hayate turned around to see the girls are angry at him for taking advantage of seeing their breasts. Except for Chiharu, Kayura and Izumi.

"Ahahaha..." Hayate faked a laugh, scratching the back of his head. Then, Sakuya leaned to Hayate to tell him to...

"Run."

Hayate then ran away from the girls as they started to chase him off while throwing random stuff at him. The three girls shaked their heads in sympathy as they saw him running away from a mob of angry girls chasing him.

"THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW, HAYATE-KUN!!!" The girls all yelled.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT THIS TIME!!!" Hayate screamed.

The three girls, along the now joined Kayura and Chiharu in the group sweatdropped.

"Okay. Maybe I shouldn't suggested that for him." Sakuya said.

"Even if you didn't, he's still screwed." Chiharu said, saying that regardless of what Sakuya does, the butler is always in trouble.

"And by the way, how did you guys get your tops tied up that quick?" Sakuya asked the two girls who had their tops undone recently.

"Maybe the author doesn't want to reach this story to an M rating." Ayumu answered, which made the girls stared at her.

"Yeah. Even if it's not logic." Sakuya said.

"Yeah. At least we won't get exposed." Chiharu agreed.

The girls went silent for a moment as they saw the butler trying to outrun the angry girls.

"So, now what?" Ayumu asked.

They looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Anyone up for burgers and lemonade?" Sakuya suggested.

The girls nodded, agreeing of Sakuya's suggestion and walked away from the scene.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Izumi said, chasing after the group as she had her top in her grasps while covering her chest.

Meanwhile, the maid had a sympathy look on her face as she saw everything of what happened.

"Gosh. Even in this beach scene..." She muttered.

"What? What is it, Maria?" The twin tailed blonde said as she still playing with her PSP.

"Hayate-kun is..."

"What did he do this time?"

The maid sweatdropped.

 _'You mean you didn't saw what just happened!?'_ She exclaimed in her thoughts.

"Well, anyways. He can get himself out." Nagi then get off from her bench. "Come on, Maria. Let's go get some popsicles."

"O-okay." She complied, leaving the butler to run away from his problems.

 **[An hour later]**

The girls are enjoying their lemonade and burgers as they saw the beach before them. Of course Hayate was buried with only his head on the beach, fearful and teary eyed while the other girls that chased him were having a very fun time playing whack the mole, butler style with a bokken stick on Hinagiku's hands. To be precise, Hinagiku was blindfolded and tries to whack Hayate out of payback for what he did earlier.

The girls sweatdropped. The other girls are cheering for her.

"Go to the left!" Risa said.

"That's it! Closer!" Miki cheered.

"Uwaaa! Please! Don't do this, girls." Hayate begged. But that was the biggest mistake he ever did as that attracts the pinkette's attention.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Hayate screamed as he saw Hinagiku running towards him. He tried to shake off but to no avail. She then leaped from the ground, doing a finishing move towards her intended target.

WHACK!

"Oooh." The girls winced.

"Poor Hayate-kun." Ayumu said, while chewing her burger.

Chiharu took a sip of her lemonade before she start to speak. "Ayasaki-kun is always in a pinch."

"Yeah. You might be right." Sakuya said, agreeing of what Chiharu said. "Even if I didn't suggest that, he's still screwed."

"Right?"

"He'll get over it. Eventually." Nagi said, enjoying her popsicle.

Yet even here, he's pretty much screwed as the hot sun shines underneath them, having a fun time taking revenge on the butler.

It surely is a one hell of a beach party for them.

Meanwhile, at the Tachibana Store...

The brown-haired boy was daydreaming about something on the counter. Laying his head on.

"Haaah. Should've gone to the beach with the rest of them."

And he definitely should've.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **And that concludes the oneshot story. Now for some easter eggs and references;**

 **1- The time when she was held at gunpoint to the head by one of the thieves in You Still Love Me, Don't You?**

 **2- In episode 8 of season two where Ayumu got lost while chasing after a truck load of sweet potatoes.**

 **If you like it, please leave a review to give out what you think so far about this oneshot story.**

 **This is Javelin 693, signing off.**


End file.
